la primera vez
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: gilbert esta enamorado de alice . intenta desirselo pero el odio de alice hace alejarlo aun mas de ella LEMON -GILXALICE
1. A

-Nota del autor: hola chicos como están? Desidi hacer otro fic XD tanto tiempo…jeje pues tengo que antes que nada aclarar que o/O con respecto al fic de yu gi oh GX aun no lo he terminado , pero tengan pasiencia ya pronto are algo …esta vez mi siguiente fic tratara de un tema sexual hasi que por favor antes que nada si eres menor de edad atienete a lo que va a pasar pues yo no me hago responsable ya que he dicho que mi siguiente fic es de temas sexuales y por lo tanto no es apto para menores.

-Solo quise aclarar lo anterior para que no alla malos entendidos…y con respecto a este fic es de mi pareja favorita , bueno también me gusta gil x oz aunque en realidad me empeze a encariñar un poco con esta pareja desde que vi aquel omake tan lindo y divertido de mi querido gil jaja lo siento es que no resisto lo guapo que es la que es mujer me sabra entender

-el fic de pandora hearts comprende a Gilbert nitray y alice rabbit-b como protagonistas y se también que oz es el protagonista principal es que en realidad quiero ue quede bastante centrado en esta pareja (gil y alice) hasui que sin mas nada que aclarar aquí empieza mi fic

* * *

Noche de compañía:

El pequeño de los vesarius fue hacia la casa de breack para poder platicarle acerca de que ya havian encontrado la mansion de glen para hasi llevar a cabo sus planes...

* * *

mientras tanto en la pequeña pencion...

Era una noche templada oscura , estrellada y solo una luna blanca presiosa que alumbraba hacia mas lejos y en dicha pencion dos jóvenes que esperaban la allegada del niño rubio quien por uno de los jóvenes , el mayor de ambos , Gilbert mejor dicho como lo apodan raven lo llama por amo suyo.

Y quien por su derecha quien estaba posando su pequeña mano hacia la ventana esperando la allegada de su tal dicho por ella misma sirviente quien ha tenido su primer beso y que desde entonces no ha podido olvidarlo quizas nunca lo olvide por ser el primer beso que tubo…ella era ingenua ante poder saber que era lo que sentía y en realidad en si lo era , fueron muchos años en el abismo , ella solo busca sus recuerdos , quien es y cual eran sus propósitos desde entonces…alice era la que mas carácter frio poseía …por que Gilbert con todo lo que ha vivido también ha podido adoptar algo de frialdad en su corazón pero ella sin duda alguna siempre vivio entre la oscuridad y hasi era su personalidad agresiva, ingenua , pero muy en el fondo buena , romantica y dulce

-Oye conejo que estas viendo tan concentrada?...desia el joven pelinegro caoba sentado con un cigarro en su mano derecha observando a la chica de sus sueños...algunas veces le dolía llamarle hasí y no por su verdadero y hermoso nombre que cada vez que lo sentía hacia vibrar su corazón... y en ese momento quería al menos platicar con ella...aunque a pesar de sus deseos el savia lo que ella le iva a responder como de costumbre.

-Callate¡…le respondió la chica gritándole , por que lo que menos queria era sentirlo , era la persona que aborrecía por tal cercanía con oz que al conejo-B le molestaba y mucho y también en ese momento quería tenerlo lo mas lejos posible pero no lo estaba logrando

Gil dejo que se descargara lo que tuviera que descargar ya que después de todo era inútil poder platicar ni una frase con ella...el en ese momento empieza a recordar lo que le havia confesado (que oz fue el primer chico que la beso)… el sintió celos en ese momento pero también el cuervo conosia bien a su amigo y savia perfectamente que oz no pasaría de un solo beso incluso calculaba. El tenia deseos de que ella suya en su vida , la persona que amara por el resto de toda la eternidad incluso el a pesar de que lo oculta a el le duele tener que peliar con la pelimarron castaños de cabellos largos y la dama mas hermosa que conosio

Derrepente las nuves de ese cielo estrellado se estaban acercando mas y mas hasta formar una gran lluvia…lo cual hiso deprimir mucho a la chica-conejo por que pensó que a lo mejor el no llegaría y estaría con breack a quien ella apoda como payaso, ella sentía que era hasi , lo presentia y eso hiso derramar una pequeña lagrima de depresión en su interior sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de esto…

Raven estaba observando a la chica de sus sueños es que nunca antes havia tenido el tiempo y la ocacion de verla , siempre le hacia sacar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y un sonrojo por ella..pero luego el se pregunta a si mismo -¿Por qué estoy enamorado de una chica que ni si quiera me mira? ….esa pregunta iva rebolotenado por su cabeza, por que realmente el la amaba pero su amor no era bien correspondido pues ella a quien amaba era a oz , pero al menos savia que ella era virgen y que el tenia esperanzas de que algún día si ella le diera la oportunidad el podría hacerle el amor , ¿pero como? Si ella ni si quiera lo mira , además sus cálculos podrían fallar y eso iva a ser un dolor fatal para el….como siquiera una carisia, una

sonrisa …nada….y estaba cada vez mas lejos incluso cuando ella le muestra lo peor de si misma hacia el.

* * *

ESTA ES LA PARTE LEMON X3¡.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Derrepente hubo un relámpago muy fuerte que llego a vibrar la pencion…en esto alice se susto mucho y siempre que se asustaba o se sentía triste abrazaba a oz , pero el ya no estaba allí hasi que tubo que lanzarse hacia los brazos de gil , ella necesitaba protección amparo , carisias , y lo mas importante que le dean amor

Gil quedo impactadopor lo sucedido es que ella en ese momento quedo entre sus brazos y el no savia que hacer ni si quiera podía desirle estúpido conejo como sabe hacerlo por que savia que ella se sentía frágil , mal y nesitada de ese amor que quería conocer ,quería descubrir el mundo con alguien y lo quería hacer con el aunque aun no se dea cuenta.

A gil se le salió desde el alma preguntarle algo que ni si quiera imagino que podría ser capaz de preguntárselo a una mujer en ese momento…-dime alice tu eres virgen?...luego que el joven apuesto de cabellos negros recordó luego por 2 segundos que ella lo mataria por esa pregunta ya que ellos no se llevan muy bien precisamente y calculaba como iva a terminar esto

- uh?y que es eso? Pregunto la chica aun entre los brazos del cabellos negros y en esto gil podía notar que el conejo jamás havia estado ni con oz ni con ningún otro hombre alguna vez por eso el a continuación acarisia la mejilla de la chica por que savia que era muy ingenua en esto. pero el no era tonto el devia darle una oportunidad a la chica rabbit en saber si ella lo ama realmente o no.

- alice quieres estar con migo?...djo el chico buscando la mirada de la joven mirándola con amor en la cual ella la hacia estremecer. Gil estaba totalmente raro a lo que alice obserbo anteriormente en el . ¿por que ya no la llama conejo y si por su nombre? Por que le esta dando ese calido afecto?ella no entendía nada pero tenia que responder de alguna manera si quería o no , y realmente era imposible desirle que no con esa hermosa mirada en donde el joven pelinegro le estaba regalando , esa carisia suave e incluso estar entre sus brazos estaba mas protegida que con los de oz

-yy yooo..desia nerviosa la chica a continuación de un leve sonrojo que ni ella misma savia por que este sentimiento y deseaba con toda su alma decirle que se sentía genia al lado de el y que podría estar para el resto de su vida hasi con el pero a continuación toda esta hermosa ecena fue interrumpida por ambos jóvenes que llegaban tras espantosa lluvia

-oh creo que interrumpimos algo privado jeje….desia el joven peliblanco viendo la ecsena de ambos abrasandose y le sorprendió mucho ue estén de ese modo ,

-jeje me invitan? Pregunto el chico luego de sonrojarse y posando su mano en su cabeza

-OZ¡ desia algo furioso ante lo que oz menciono y luego ambos jóvenes que estaban abrasados se miraron uno a otro y rápidamente se sonrojan y se separaron de sus cuerpos

-eeh nada¡ no se de que rayos hablan…desia la presiosa alice cerrando sus ojos y llendo a su habitación muy seria

-encerio ustedes dos se pasan. buenas noches…desia Gilbert también serio con la misma actitud que la pelimarron castaña y llendo a su habitación por supuesto.

-bueno será mejor dejarlos solos oz tu que dices mocoso?...desia muy sorprendido breack por la respuesta de ambos en especial por ese "no paso nada…" que obviamente ni el ni oz le creyeron nada

-oh bueno mejor dejemos solos a estos dos tortolitos y valamos a veriguar algo de glen mañana tu que dices?...desia estirandoze oz del cansancio y hasi se fueron a dejarlos solos sin que ellos sepan ue en realidad están tan solo un paso de la habitación de la otra…..

Continuara…

bien no quedo muy lemon que digamos pero esto tiene una segunda parte y espero sus mejores criticas y recuerden que todos los fics que haga no son con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo , solo lo hago para compartir con ustedes el trabajo y el esfuerzo de esta dedicación :3 bien nos vemos ah y no se olviden de dejar algún comentario


	2. B

-Nota del autor: hola perdón si tarde en publicar la segunda parte es que me ha costado mucho trabajo , sepan entender :3 y con respecto a por que no hise el final en el primer episodio fue por que me quise limitar por los menores de edad que viesen esto (menores de 12-13) mas o menos pero quiero advertir que ahora si es solo para adultos pues habran ecsenas muy severas en cuanto al sexo hasi que por favor si eres menor no lo veas pues encerio puede afectar tu sencivilidad , además ya pueden imaginar lo que pasara en esta trama si no pregúntaselo algún amigo o amiga que entienda de estas cosas

-en el desarrollo de mi fic no aparesera ni oz ni ningún otro personaje en ya que solo estarán gil y alice hasi que quise aclarar eso , pero puede que al final puede que alla sorpresas jeje y con respecto a breack solo lo he puesto de relleno :3

¿Como se llama este sentimiento?

El hombre de cabellos negros aun estaba en su cama y recordando ese momento que tubo hace un instante con su conejo presiado alice, el podía notar que ella no era como las otras chicas pues ella a pesar de todo , desconosia la palabra amor y tambien podía entender todo ese sufrimiento que ha tenido todo ese tiempo dentro de el abismo…

El joven aun recostado boca arriba con sus brazos en la nuca pudo recordar ese leve sonrojo que alice havia tenido, que ni si quiera con oz solia tener , también podía sentir sierto calor en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo cuando el le pregunto si quisiera estar con el…-(ella aun no me ha respondido) se desia el cuervo de ojos miel entre sus pensamientos.

EN LA HAVITACION DE ALICE::

Ella aun seguía sonrojada después de caer entre los musculosos brazos de ese hombre el cual esta vez estaba empezando a sentir algo muy especial por el , pero aun no savia que era . incluso era un sentimiento mas fuerte que el que sentía por oz…

Ella aun sonrojada coje una almohada en su cara y empieza a recordad junto a ese sentimiento que la hacia volar a otra dimencion el momento dulce que havia tenido con gil , si dulce como las golosinas que tanto adoraba , sentía que aun lo amaba mas que a su propia comida preferida.

….

Se abre despacio la puerta…ella puede presentir eso y en esto empieza a desir algo furiosa pues eso hiso interrumpir sus hermosos pensamientos con su presiado cuervo

-¿quien es?...pregunto aun con su almuada y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que estaba en la puerta sin que ella aun sepa quien es

-soy gil…desia el chico de cabellos negros y algo rizado pasando a la habitación de la chica que mas amaba tan solo un poco para no tener problemas y destaquemos que el es un caballero en ese sentido , pero ahora toda esa educación se estaba marchitando como una flor al ver un hermoso reflejo del sol que lo iluminaba y alice era ese sol que Gilbert nitray estuvo esperando todo este tiempo

-qq ¿Que hases aquí?...pregunto alice mas sonrojada que la vez anterior y también sentía que su corazón latia , pero si no tiene que peliar con nadie….si no hay odio alguno para que su corazón lata…¿Qué estaba pasando con la rabbit-b? ¿acaso eso estaba bien sentirlo? ¿Estaba mal?...luego alice cierra el ceño del puño con algo de debilidad pues no entendía que era ese sentimiento…¿Cómo se llamaba?...¿por que estaba dentro de ella?

-Alice vine hasta aquí para saber que sientes por mi?... respondió con tantas espectactibas en poder saber si ella realmente sentía cosas por el o no , pero hasta hora no resivia ninguna respuesta a su pregunta a travez de indirectas que ella dava , por que a pesar de que ella se sonrojara y demás, para el no valia como amor o algo particular de hecho el lo hacia todo el tiempo , pero ese sonrojo que ella tubo entre sus brazos lo hiso confundir aun mas y mas.

-no lo se…respondió la chica con la cabeza cabizbaja y abrazando a su almohada y siguió…-cuando nos abrazamos yo sentí mucho calor y mi corazón latia muy fuerte , pero no estaba enojada en ese momento gil hasi que no se que siento por ti

Ahora el moreno comprendía un poco todo lo que estuvo sospechando todo el tiempo…el pelinegro se le acerca a la mujer de sus sueños hasta tomar su delicada mano de una manera suave y le contesta a la pregunta que alice estuvo buscando todo este tiempo

-ese sentimiento se llama amor…la chica subió su mirada para poder encontrar la mirada de el que la ultima vez la hiso estremecer demasiado y sentir cosas que nunca imagino alguna vez poder tener en su corazón…por que una vez su amiga – hermana mayor Sharon le expclico lo que era el que volviendo un poco en si otra vez le reponde a gil

-pero si yo te aborresco cabeza de a…..ella en ese momento se traba al poder observar nuevamente esos ojos , ese pelo que le encantaba aunque le llame o lo compare con la alga…y en esto ella empieza acarisiar esos brazos en los cules ella se sentía tan protegida allí…inconsientemente lo hacia por que su corazón le obligaba , esas palpitaciones se lo pedían a cada segundo

Al mismo tiempo el chico también persivio los bellos y delicados toques de su presiosa alice ….por eso sus instintos masculinos empezaron a surgir pues no podía controlarse por que tenia a la mujer que tanto ama confesándole que lo ama ella también y mucho.

Lentamente gil quiere encontrar los besos de alice y ella al ver que la quiere besar ella reacciona y dice…-espera un segundo…dijo girando su cabeza al costado para poder perder la hermosa mirada del joven moreno y posando sus dedos en los labios del joven desesperado por poseer los de su amada…-¿que sucede presiosa?..le menciono el chico tratando de tranquilizar de alguna forma a la jovencita que tenia a tan corta distancia de la de el

-¿que clase de contrato haremos si me besas?...le dijo sin comprender ingenuamente lo que en el mundo actual también significa un beso, que no solo es un contrato , si no también afecto de amor, de cariño y de un sentimiento de dos cuando se besan.

-mira amor , cuando dos personas se aman se besan y se dan todo el cariño del mundo, no es necesario que halla un contrato de por medio…le explicaba el chico de textura muy blanca , colocando sus manos en la nuca de la chica suavemente , buscando esos hermosos ojos lilas que le impactaban a cada mirada que esa mujer le regalaba

-entonces besame y dame todo ese cariño del mundo…..le desia alice con ese deseo de poseerlo y de poder tener sus carisias para satisfacer aquel corazón que aun seguía latiendo por el.

Gil como anteriormente estuvo hasiendo dirigía muy despacio sus labios de los de ella hasta chocarlos y hasi sentir su saliva tan pegajosa que jugaba en sus labios para que fuese mas apasionado.

Alice sintió cosas mas profundas con ese beso largo pues a oz solo fue un beso corto , pro este beso fue largo y la estaba llenando un poco mas . tanto era el deseo que ella inconcientemente rodeo sus piernas en la cintura del joven , pues ese sentimiento la estaba atrapando poco a poco con cada carisia que el le estaba dando.

eL cuervo recostó a su amada lentamente hasta quedar el encima de ella y poder observarla unos dos segundos luego de un beso completamente apasionante que hiso exitar mas y ambos jóvenes que habían encontrado el verdadero amor

en ese momento gil lentamente empezó a besar el cuello de su presiosa coneja…y luego lentamente saco su moño blanco que ella tenia cerca de su cuello para hasi continuar besando mas abajo…en un momento se lo havia sacado con mucho deseo , pero alice no le importaba por que deseaba todo lo que gil estaba hasiendole en ese momento.

Gil empieza a besar el pecho derecho de alice hasta encontrar su peson y posando su lengua allí..pero en un momento alice se empezó a incomodar un poco con eso y se escucho gemidos de dolor pero de placer a la vez..por eso ella empezó a sacarle su pecho ke estaba relajando la boca de el muchacho…

Luego gil se siente sorprendido y culpable por herirla hasi , por eso el baja su cabeza y aun recostado en ella dice….-lo siento alice discúlpame si te lastime….desia algo arrepentido el chico…

Alice no podía odiarlo o regañarlo ni nada ya que de todos modos ella quiso esto y ahora no se podía rendir a este sentimiento que ella sentía…-no¡ por favor sigue corazón…le dijo colocando devuelta su cara en sus pechos tan pequeños pero muy bien formados eso si….

-no espera no quiero lastimarte…dijo algo brusco como sabe ser el… buscando la mirada de ella y alejándose un poco de sus pechos tan seductores…con la camisa de la chica quedándolos en descubierto…

-por favor gil…sigue me esta gustando este dolor que me estas ofreciendo…-le desia a gil con una mirada tierna y con sus lagrimas a punto de surgir por que en un momento pensó que quizas el no la quería…pero era muy extraño pues a la vez sentía también que el quería protegerla.

-alice yo te amo pero , no quiero que sufras y menos por mi culpa…desia el chico recostándose en el vientre de la chica colocando su mejilla izquierda…

-por favor gil vivimos peliando y es la única vez que podemos demostrar lo que sentimos…desia recostada con sus lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas pues ella sentía ese deseo insatisfecho aun y necesitaba saciarlo de alguna manera y no aceptaba un no como respuesta por mas que ese dolor que aun desconosia fuese fuerte para ella…

Gil se dio cuenta muy rápido de que ella estaba llorando y por eso en ese momento acerco mas su rostro para quedar en la misma altura que ella y secar esas lagrimas que ella tenia en el rostro aunque para eso tubo que recogerla un poco..y luego de observarla el sintió ue no podía verla hasi de ese modo pues le dolia del alma ver a la chica de sus sueños sufrir …en un momento el se havia perdido en la presiosa mirada de ella y ella también en la de el hasta que sus labios se chocaron y volvieron a sentir la misma pasión que sintieron cuando se besaron por primera vez

El tono del beso se hacia mas fuerte hasta llegar a morderse sus labios y sentir otra vez sus salivas que era imposible dejar de que ellos se besaran…y en un momento gil aun arriba de ella bruscamente saco su falda quedando la chica completamente desnuda…

Luego gil termina de sacar su camisa con un poco de ayuda de la chica de de ojos lilas y por ultimo su pantalón negro dejando ver un pene muy grande con muchos deseos de hacer suya a alice.

En esto el empieza a recostarse nuevamente arriba de ella y uedando su rostro cerca de la de alice..colocando hasi su pene en la vegina de la chica virgen….gil antes de hacer algún movimiento brusco le pregunto a ella…¿de verdad estas segura de esto?..y ella le responde colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla y mirando ese rostro tan atractivo del joven…-claro que si mi amor…

Luego gil captando la aceptación de la joven el empieza hacer un movimiento brusco con su pene….hasiendo que la chica gimiera de dolor..-aaaahhh¡….desia con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos…-que diablos haces?¡….

Gil se sintió culpable por un segundo por lo que le estaba hasiendo a su chica pero…fue ella la que insistió en el tema.

Continuara….


	3. C

Nota de autor- Hola a todos como están? Se que eh demorado mucho en hacer este fic , pero me disculpo de rodilas por hacerlos eperar tanto c: pero al fin terminare con mi historia de pndora hearts y muchas grasias a todos los comentarios que me han dejado os agradesco un monton ^^

-a y también avisarles que este es el ultimo capitulo u.u pero no desesperen por que ya estoy en eso haciendo otro fic de Pandora Hearts ^^ jeje

Nuevos sentimientos::

El sol del mediodía estaba asomando en la ventana y, aun aferrada al pecho desnudo del cuervo y con sus sabanas abrazándola…ella sintió otra cosa anoche distinto a lo que venia sintiendo por el últimamente era algo que jamás en su vida había sentido antes ni si quiera con oz que era lo mas cercano a esto tan maravilloso lo habría experimentado

El chico de cabellos caoba abriendo sus ojos lentamente mira hacia el costado con mucha ternura los ojos de Alice que habían chocado con los de el , y sin decir una sola palabra vuelve a besar esos labios tan lindos y delicados de la chica de cabellos largos y castaños sintiendo que de verdad lo que vivio con ella anoche no fue un sueño…

Luego de comprobar que realmente no fue un sueño si no la mas pura realidad el chico coloca su mano en su menton luego de besarla y le dice…- Mi amor te amo , desde la primera vez que te vi..desia el chico jugueteando con su boca hasta chocar sus labios lentamente y con gran suspiro…

Luego sus labios se separaron un poco de los de ella y en esto la B-rabbit le dice …- nunca me habían dado tanto…decía soltando una larima y abrazando nuevamente su pecho con mucho aferro …-gracias …decía la chica con su lagrima haciéndolo caer en el. Y lentamente cerrando sus ojos con una linda sonrisa .

Luego ella había desaparecido después de ese dia , Gilbert no paro un solo segundo en buscarla pero ella ya no aparecia , Nadie sospechaba donde había hido la coneja mas hermosa que el chico de ojos miel había conocido excepto el , savia luego de un tiempo que ella quizás había encontrado todos sus recuerdos esa noche que tuvo con el …el afecto y el amor que él le dio a ella en esto gil supuso que había vuelto a recordar todo ese sentimiento escondido en algún lado de su corazón y volver con los suyos al lugar donde pertenecía y que ella siempre en su corazon lo recordara todo lo vivido con el … como Gil la recordara siempre a ella

FIN

BUENO AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO Y ..BUENO YA SE QUE MUCHOS ME DIRAN PERO COMO¿?¿?¿ NO ESTAN JUNTOS …BUENO… no se me ocurrió mas c: pero mas alla del final espero que les alla gustado¡ `^^ bye y muchas grasias


End file.
